Stat Information
Ranking Info '''E.A.T '' The E.A.T. curriculum, standing for Especially Advantaged Talent, which is the curriculum that involves the student to use their power to fight against Grimm. 90% of the student body make up and follow this curriculum. Unlike the NOT Class, however, they do gain special privileges. E.A.T. Class students get to afford to live in actual custom apartments as apposed to dorm living, enjoy special privileges like being able to ride on a moped illegally or without a license, and most E.A.T. students are the more popular students since they make up 10% of the school. In addition, they can be occasionally called to help out the NOT Class as a sort of mentor like that of the staff. Lastly, as E.A.T. Students, they're allowed to partake in quests that involves the hunting of grimm around the world and are involved in their school's Military departments as well. * One-Star: The most basic ranking a student has upon entering the EAT Class. This ranking only allows individuals to participate on one-star level missions and access level one books and information on the data network. * Two-Star: A higher ranking than a One-Star student that allows them to take on more dangerous missions. Despite this ranking, however, they're only still allowed to access level one books and other information.15 * Three-Star: The highest attained star ranking. These students are able to not only partake in the most dangerous of missions within the Academy, but also view materials in Levels 1- 3 N.O.T. The N.O.T curriculum standing for Normally Overcome Target, is the curriculum for non-combatants. These students make up the remaining 10% percent of the students in most schools in the world of remnant and follow this curriculum. These students typically live on campus or nearby with their families. Stat regulations Offense: How well you're able to perform attacks on a target. Defense: How good you can take attacks, how long you last in a fight while taking damage and how tough you are in general. Mobility: How good your reflexes are, how well you can move your body whether it be in a fight or running for your life and also how fast you can move without the use of a glyph or your weapon. Semblance/Aura: How strong your Aura is dictates the level of your Semblances strength in battle. This stat will become fairly important just like the others as the story progresses forward so be mindful. Intelligence: How smart your character is IC which means how quickly they can determine a battle plan or draw up a new idea while in the midst of fighting. If you're dumb then don't put a lot of points into this because you'll fail and it'll be your own fault. Physical Strength: Raw physical strength without your added in power from say your semblance, this determines how strong you can swing a sword, lift a boulder or just punch someone really hard. Note: All students start out with 90 points to distribute into any category of their liking. Please note that the number given is 10 less than the overall amount of stat categories. This is to ensure that player take note of what they wish to specialize in and do not place all their points into a single category. The overall amount of stat points for the databook is 600. No stat may exceed 20 points in the beginning and all stats must have at least one point in them. Notice: Do not let the presence of stats hinder your ability to RP to the best of your abilities. If you have any questions please direct them towards myself.